Achilles' Heel
by FFStoryFanGirl09
Summary: Even a dangerous man, has a weakness. In this story you get to meet Philip Kopus'. Jennifer Jensen is Harold's younger sister. Enough said.
1. Chapter 1

_"Everyone has their weak spot. The one thing that, despite your best efforts, will always bring you to your knees, regardless of how strong you are otherwise." _

_– Sarah Dessen_

* * *

><p>It was 7:30 when Jennifer Jensen pulled into her assigned parking spot. She got out and made her way towards the school. She watched as students bustle around the hallway trying to get everything they needed before the first bell rang. Jennifer felt her phone vibrated in her pocket and grabbed it noticing a text from her brother. <em>"Please keep an eye on Rachel today." <em>Jen hit reply and typed. _"Of course. You don't even have to ask." _She stuck her phone back into her pocket and opened the door to her classroom before going in.

As soon as walked in she noticed a beautiful bouquet of purple and white calla lilies sitting in the middle of her desk. Jennifer smiled to herself walking towards them and grabbed the note that sat in the middle of the bouquet. _Missed you this morning, beautiful. Love always, Daniel. _She could get use to this. Jennifer felt like the luckiest woman in the world, she was engaged to most incredible man, Daniel Moore. He was doctor who she had started dating 2 years ago and just before the new-year he proposed.

Settling in, she grabbed the vase that the flowers sat in and put them on the file cabinet behind her next so the whole class could see them but they wouldn't get in her way. She was about to start writing the lesson for today on the board when she saw Rachel sulk past her classroom. "Rachel." Her niece stopped and looked at her before walking in.

"Let me guess. Dad, told you to look after me today?" Jen nodded. "God, ever since mom's been sober she's been all over me and dad isn't much better." She walked over to her niece and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"They're just looking out for you. Trust me. Be grateful for that."

"I know. But it just gets to be too much, sometimes. Who am I kidding most of the time" Rachel laughed, Jennifer joining her. "You know I was kind of hoping that maybe you could cover me today so I can go hang out with Junior. I haven't gotten to see him a whole lot since he got suspended." Jennifer sighed, walking to stand in front of her niece.

"Okay, I will." Rachel jumped up excitedly and hugged her aunt as tight as she could. "But this can't keep happening. I can't keep covering up for you. I've already been doing it for too long and if your dad finds out he would kill me." Jennifer explained as she pulled out of the hug and stared intently at Rachel.

"Got it." Rachel nodded. "Thanks, Aunt Jen." Jennifer smiled, Rachel turned around and practically ran out of the room before she could change her mind. Jennifer laughed and shook her head before going back to writing the lesson for the day on the board before her class filed in.

* * *

><p>Junior and Rachel were in the abandoned warehouse that they always hang out in. Junior was lighting a joint while Rachel laid down on a stack of shipping pallets.<p>

"I liked it better when my mom was drinking. At least I could do what I wanted. Now that she's cured she's….obsessed with me." Junior took a hit of the joint and passed it to Rachel. "You ever worry about turning into your parents?"

"Me? No. I never met my parents so." Junior paused before chuckling. "I wouldn't know it if I did." Rachel passed it back to Junior. She looked up at him before turning over and resting on her elbows.

"So my aunt said that she couldn't cover for us anymore." Junior took another hit before passing it again.

"Yeah, I had a feeling that was gonna happen soon. Man, your aunt is so cool. I mean how many people do you that would cover for two teenagers one of whose parents would freak?" They both laughed.

"I know right. She said she was helping us because she's been there. She used to sneak around with a boy my grandparents wouldn't approve of so she gets it." Rachel sits the rest of the way up feeling the buzz of the weed hit her. She looked at Junior for a second before pulling him into a kiss. He immediately responded putting his free hand to her face.

When she pulled away she smiled and started playing with her hair. "My dad. Once carried my mom all the way home from school." Junior laughed before taking another hit.

"Shut up. I don't know." They both laughed looking at each other. "Cause its romantic."

It was Junior's turn to run his hand through his hair. "I suppose." He tried to pass the joint to Rachel but she stood up.

"Do you think you could carry me that far?" He stared at her and smiled before taking one last hit and throwing the joint to the ground standing up. Rachel looked at him with a smile on her face the smile getting bigger as he closed the gap between them. He bent down and swooped her up bridal style.

"I don't know what about that?" He smiled down at her. "Oh, I like that." He carried her back the few steps that she took and laid her back down on the shipping pallets hovering over her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She answered pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe. It's me. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be home soon. Just gonna stop by Harold's house and check in on him, Jean and the girls. Shouldn't be too long. I love you." Jennifer hung up the phone as she turned into her brother's driveway. She made sure that Rachel's homework from her teachers was hidden from her brother and sister in law's view when she walked in. She knocked on the door. Her younger niece Kate or Katie as everyone calls her.<p>

"Aunt Jen" Katie gave Jennifer a big hug. Even though they live in the same town Jennifer doesn't get to hang out with her family as much as she would like. Between Daniel's schedule, planning the wedding and her schedule it can get pretty hectic. She hugged her back. "Hey kiddo. How are you doing?" Katie smiled as they walked into the house. Jennifer noticed her sister in law in the living room getting up off the couch. From the looks of it that's where Katie's was too before she went to answer the door.

"Hey Jean." Jennifer greeted her sister in law who she has not such a great history with. Jean pulled Jennifer into a hug. "Hi Jen." Pulling out of the hug. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Jennifer shook her head. "Wish I could but Daniel told me he had a surprise for me when I got home." Jean smiled. "How is that fiancé of yours doing?" Jennifer smiled.

"He's good. Working hard, saving lives. You know same ol same ol." Jennifer heard footsteps coming down the stair and looked seeing her brother coming towards her.

"Is that my little sister's voice I hear. I'm not quite sure. It's been so long since I've heard it or even seen her face. Maybe I don't have a sister anymore." He said smiling, Jennifer punched him in the shoulder before hugging him.

"Okay, so I know I haven't been over in a while but I'm busy trying to plan the greatest wedding of all time. It takes up a little bit of time." They all laughed.

* * *

><p>After promising to try to come over again really soon and stealthy putting Rachel's homework in her room Jennifer was on her way to her fiancé. When she pulled in the driveway she felt all of her muscle relax. They was something about knowing that she was coming home to him that always made her relax and that was what made her decide that she was in this for the long haul. Grabbing her purse and her messenger bag, she turned off her lights and engine and got out. When she walked in she saw candles everywhere and followed the path of candles only to see her fiancé standing by their dining room table with a rose in his hand.<p>

"You know. First the flowers. Then the candles and now more flowers. Plus dinner. You're gonna spoil a girl." She explained closing the gap between them, taking the flower out of his hand.

"As long as that girl's you. Then I have no problem doing that for the rest of my life." Daniel leaned down and pulled Jennifer into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he gripped both of her hips with his hands.

"I would love to show you just how much I appreciate all the spoiling but first can we eat? I'm starving." Daniel laughed guiding Jennifer to the table and pulling her chair out for her. After he sat down in his chair next to hers she grabbed his hand making him look at her.

"Thank you, babe. For all of this today. I hope we have many more days like this." He kissed her hand. "You can count on it." Jennifer smiled before digging into dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note (1): Jennifer is played by Sara Canning and her fiancé, Daniel is played by Jason Thompson.<strong>

**Author's Note (2): I own nothing except Jennifer Jensen. She is my own creation. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Family is the most important thing in the world._

_-Princess Diana_

* * *

><p>It was the following evening and Jennifer was walking up and down aisles at the local grocery store looking for the perfect thing to cook for dinner. Since Daniel cooked for her last night it was her time to give him a surprise. Ever since she woke up that morning she hasn't been able to stop thinking about the past. Certain things that she's kept out of her mind for years have slowly found their way back in. One thing in particular was her ex, Philip he hasn't been seen or heard from for years but for whatever reason Jennifer has been thinking about him all day.<p>

After about 30 minutes debating, Jennifer decided on making pork chops with some red potatoes and a salad. Getting everything she needed she made her way towards the check out. Standing in line she aimlessly played with her engagement ring, looking down at it she couldn't help but smile. The ring was perfect just what she would've picked out. as the cashier rang her items up, Jennifer looked up and looking outside she saw Junior and Rachel drive by on his four wheeler heading out for today's rendezvous. Her niece reminded Jennifer so much of a younger version of herself. Falling in love with a Lenape boy. Doing anything possible just to be around him. Grabbing her bags and paying, she made her way to her car.

* * *

><p>She was half way done with dinner when Jennifer heard her phone ring. Stirring the potatoes she grabbed her phone. "Hey babe."<p>

"Hey. So it looks like I'm gonna be a little later than I thought."

"Oh okay." Jennifer stopped stepped away from the stove and walked into the living room. "Well I'll be sure to make sure the food is nice and warm for when you get home." She hated not being able to surprise him, but she had come to except that that was the life of a doctor. The forever changing schedule.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. Believe me I would much rather be home with you than here." Jennifer smiled hearing the love in his voice. It's something that she has never really had in her life so getting it so unconditionally from someone makes her feel really good.

"I know. I love you."

"Love you too." Smiling Jennifer hung up the phone. Turning back towards the kitchen she saw smoke coming up from the skillet.

"Shit." She said running into the kitchen to try and salvage her potatoes.

* * *

><p>Somewhere between finishing up the pork chops and potatoes and making Daniel a plate putting it in the microwave, Jennifer fell asleep on the couch. She slowly she opened her eyes, yawning sitting up all the way she looked at the clock on the wall near the front door and saw that it was 9:00pm and Daniel still wasn't home.<em> Life of a doctor. <em>She thought disappointedly. Jennifer knew she was being selfish but ever since they got engaged her and Daniel have barely had any alone time. She missed him.

Getting up she decided that she should probably just take a shower and go to sleep. As she walked up the stairs she took her shirt off throwing it into the hamper, grabbing two towels before walking into the bathroom. Just as she was about to get in the shower she heard her phone ringing downstairs. She jogged down the stairs and saw her phone sitting on the couch. She noticed it was Harold. "Hello?"

"Hey Jen, have you seen Jean or Rachel?" Jennifer became alert when she heard the nervous tone in his voice. "No, I've been home making dinner for Daniel."

"Shit."

"Harold, what's going on?" She was trying really hard to stay calm but her brother never got nervous and has never did that when looking for either Rachel or Jean.

"Jen, can you just come over please? I'll explain when you get here." Harold was trying to stay calm she could tell but it wasn't working that well.

"Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can."

20 minutes later she was rushing into the Jensens' house. "Harold?" She saw him come running down the stairs.

"So I haven't heard from Rachel since this afternoon when she told me she was going to the movies, and I don't know where Jean went or why she would leave." Jennifer wasn't close to her brother growing up but within the past couple years they have finally been able to build the relationship they have both always wanted and she could tell that he was leaving out something.

"What else?" Jennifer crossed her arms and stared at him with a knowing look. Harold sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"My gun is missing." Her eyes shot open. "When do you mean your gun's missing?"

"I mean my gun is missing and my wife is out there somewhere with it and she's been really upset about Rachel's relationship with that Lenape kid." Hearing footsteps Harold turned and saw Katie rushing down the stairs. He turned to his sister.

"Can you please stay here with Katie while I go look for them?" Jennifer nodded and wrapped her arm around Katie's shoulders. "Yeah. Of course."

Harold half smiled at his sister, grabbing his keys he patted her shoulder before leaving them alone. Jennifer looked down at her niece who smiled softly up at her.

"They're gonna be fine and back before you know it." Jen said trying to ease Katie's mind. "Come on, Katie-bug. We have a ton to catch up on." She guided them to the couch to get comfortable until Harold came back with Rachel and Jean.

* * *

><p>Coming back from the kitchen taking a drink of water, she heard loud voices outside that sounded like yelling. She made sure Katie was still upstairs before making her way to the front door. She opened it and saw Jean yelling at Harold with her fingers pointed accusingly at him.<p>

"I told you and you didn't do anything! I told you and I told you and I told you! And you didn't do anything!" Jennifer was taken aback by the sudden outburst, and by the looks of it so was Harold. Jean had backed him up against the SUV.

"Okay." He grabbed her arms to try to calm her done but she yanked out his grasp. Jean was sobbing when Harold wrapped his arms around her and tightened as she fought him at first. He slowly started to guide her towards the house and looked up at the door seeing Jennifer standing there.

Jennifer didn't know what to do, she had always seen Jean as one of the strongest people that she's known. She hasn't always been particularly close with Jean but seeing her like this was killing Jennifer. She moved away from the doorway towards them. She placed her hand on Jean's arm helping Harold get her inside.

"Dad?" When they got in the house they saw Katie at the bottom the stairs looking around. "What?" He asked walking into the hallway.

"Rachel just send me this." She answered showing him her phone. It was a picture of her and Junior. Her drinking a beer. Jean sighed as Harold looked between myself and her. Jennifer looked at her niece and saw the concerned look she had on her face for her mom. Jean walked into the living room after a minute. Harold looked back at Katie.

"It's okay. I'll go get her." He explained to Katie and she nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Jennifer said, Harold looked at his sister and could tell she wasn't gonna budge. He sighed and led the way to his truck.

* * *

><p>"So how bad is it?" Jennifer said breaking the silence as they drove up the mountains. Harold looked over at her with a confused look. "With Jean, I mean does she freak out like that a lot?"<p>

Harold sighed not really knowing how to start. "No it's been recently. Like last night she flipped out and broke a lap in the living room when Rachel got home." Jennifer looked at him with wide eyes.

"She really doesn't like that Rachel is seeing that Indian kid. I guess it reminds her too much of herself at that age. And we all know how that ended."

Jennifer shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not replying. It took her a long time to get over everything that happened and now she and Jean were in a good place she didn't want to ruin that.

As they went around a curve they saw a police car in the middle of the road and two groups of people on the side of the road talking. Harold slowed down his truck, rolling down his window before pulling up next to one of the groups of people. "Excuse me."

One of the guys walked up to his window. "What happened?" Harold asked as the man put his hand on the side mirror.

"Kid got hit by a car." He walked away from the truck. Harold slowly turned to his passenger and saw that she had the same look on her face. "You don't think?" She asked him slowly. He looked back at the road and drove around the car.

"You really think this is a good idea?" Jennifer asked as they pulled up to Marie's house. "Probably not but it's all we have right now." She nodded in agreement and hoped out of the truck with him. Harold slowly walked up the stairs, Jennifer dragging along. She didn't want to get involved unless she felt it would help. He knocked on the door and she stood off to the side of the porch waiting for someone to come to the door.

She watched as Marie slowly opened the door. "Good evening. Is this Junior's house?"

"What do you want?" Marie asked the officer closing the door a little bit so he couldn't see inside of her house.

"I need your help. I'm looking for my daughter." Jennifer's heart broke for her brother because he's doing something he was never good at and that's asking anyone for help.

"Your wife was here already, officer. Acting crazy with a gun."

"Oh my god." Jennifer mumbled to herself running her hand through her hair.

Harold paused trying to figure out what to say next, to convince Marie to help him. "I'm sorry." He paused again. "Look is your son here?"

Jennifer could tell that Marie wasn't gonna budge on helping him she already didn't like the cops and now with Jean already showing up on her door with a gun that also didn't win him any points.

"He's not here." Just as Marie was about to slam the door in Harold's face, Jennifer stepped up to the screen. "Please Marie." Marie looked at the younger woman, who she's taken quite the shine to over the years.

"Help us out." Marie thought about it for a minute, she didn't want to help the cops but she could tell that she wasn't in that moment she was helping a father look for his daughter.

"There's one place we could look." Marie looked over at Harold who looked up at her appreciatively. "But if she's not there. I can't help you." Both Harold and Jennifer nodded and Jennifer smiled at Marie. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>They pulled up to a run-down house that looked like more of a shack than an actual house. Harold got out as fast as he could with Marie and Jennifer following him.<p>

"Thank you again for helping." Jennifer told her older friend. Marie looked at her. "You know I'm doing this for you." She nodded.

"I know. You love me." Jennifer said. Marie rolled her eyes making Jennifer smile as the meet Harold inside the house. They found him in what looked like the living room but there was barely any furniture. The stood near the doorway and just observed the scene. Sure enough there was Rachel asleep with her head on Junior's leg. As soon as he saw Harold he removed his hand from touching her, not sure how her dad would react. His friend stood up out of the chair that was next to the couch grabbing the bottle off the table that was between them and held it at his side.

"Rachel?"

Jennifer watched as Rachel wasn't budging on waking up and Junior's friend stood in ready to attack mode if needed.

"Rachel?" He asked again moving closer to her until he was in front of her. He crouched down still trying to wake her up. He paused for a minute and looked from Junior's friend back to him then he picked Rachel up off the couch bridal style holding her as close as he could. Rachel had one arm on his shoulder and the other one under her head.

Before he left he looked at Junior. "If you ever go near her again. I will kill you."

"Okay. Stop with the melodramatics." Jennifer said walking into the living room and standing by her brother. "You have Rachel. She's safe. Let's just get her home."

Harold looked from Junior to Jennifer for a minute before nodding and turning to leave. When he noticed she wasn't following he turned back around. "You coming?"

Jennifer nodded. "I'll be right behind you." Harold turned back around and left with his daughter. Jennifer turned towards Junior. "Don't worry about him. He won't actually kill you." She noticed Junior exhaled and smiled. "Besides if he tries to I'll stop him."

Junior smiled at the woman. "Thanks Miss. J." Jennifer nodded at him.

As she was walking towards the truck, Jennifer couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her but when she turned back towards the house she didn't see anyone. Shrugging she walked the rest of the way to the truck before climbing in.

* * *

><p>Marie walked into one of the rooms looking for Philip when she saw him looking out the window. She had a feeling she didn't have to walk over there to know what or should she say who he was watching. "She's not the same girl that you used to know."<p>

Philip smiled to himself, remember the 15 year old Jennifer who he had so much fun with but he always knew she didn't belong in his world. Just like Jean didn't belong and now she was married to a cop. How times change. "I can see that. She grew up."

"That's not what I meant. She's in a good place. Don't go messing with her." Philip turned around and raised an eyebrow at his mother.

"Since when did you get all protective of the white girl?" Marie chuckled. "A lot can happen in nearly 20 years." Philip nodded, turning back around to look out the window one more time seeing the truck was gone he turned back to his mom.

"Let's get you and Junior home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know that many people probably aren't reading this if anyone besides me is, but that won't stop me from writing and uploading it. I'm doing it mainly because it was an idea I had and I felt inspired to write.**

**A/N (2): I own nothing but the character of Jennifer Jensen she was created out of my own imagination.**


End file.
